gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Message in a Bottle/A Tough Catch!
This is the fourth restaurant in Emily's Message in a Bottle. To start the reunion, we have to go on an adventure! Level 21 - To Fish in Troubled Waters Edward and Emily arrive with high hopes, but where is Marco? *Emily and Edward enter the Market. Meet Arabella, the Market entertainer. *Arabella: … And now for our grand finale! *Arabella: Carmela... Pietro... Come! *The flock of seagulls go around Arabella. *'Seagull entertainment' *They leave the Market. *Emily: That was amazing! *Arabella: Thank you. The birds do all the work. *Edward: My name is Edward - I believe this is my brother's fish market? *Arabella: Marco has a brother? *Edward: Four of them, in fact. *Arabella: I'm Arabella! I work for Marco. *Edward: Is he here? *Arabella: No... He spends most of his time fishing. *Arabella: I'm so sorry - I'm afraid I need to get back to work. *Arabella: I'm all by myself here. *Emily: Hey, maybe I could give you a hand while we wait? *Emily gives Arabella a hand. Afterward *They're busy working. *Emily: So... You must be pretty busy being the only employee? *Arabella: Yes and no... *Marco enters the Market. He places the pack. *Marco: Edward! *Edward's happy to see! *Marco: W-What are you doing here? *Edward: Well, as you know... Poppa's returned. *Marco: Yes, but apparently his memory - and Momma's secret... *Marco: ...have not. *They're worried. *Edward: Regardless, the reunion is back on as planned. *Marco: I'll pass. Give Poppa my regards. *Marco: Now, if you'll excuse me, brother - the tide waits for no man. *Marco tries to leave. *Arabella: Marco! *Arabella: I made you some dinner. *Marco: Thank you, Bella... *Marco: ...but I'm afraid there's no time. *Arabella: No time? For what? *Marco left the market. Level 22 - A Hasty Exit Marco comes and goes in a flash, without a thought for what’s in his way. Find every crab! *Arabella and Edward gets something from ice. *Edward: Does my brother always spend this much time at sea? *Arabella: Ever since your father returned, he's been fishing day and night. *Edward looks around. *Edward: I don't see many fish... *Arabella: I said he was fishing, not catching. *Arabella: Tell me... *Arabella: ...how did you feel when your father came back? *Edward: Well, I guess I felt a bit like one of these fish... gutted. *Marco enters the market. *Marco: Stupid tuna! *Marco: They'd rather be eaten by pelicans than die with dignity on a plate! *Edward: Marco... We need to talk... About the reunion. *Marco: What I NEED to do is beg my fellow fisherman to sell me their extra catch! *Marco: … So I don't go out of business! *Marco: We'll talk later... *Marco left the market, hitting the barrel. Crabs escape! *Emily goes back to work. During the level *Emily finds every crab in the market! Afterward *Marco enters the market, placing his bag. *Emily: Arabella, would you like to join us for dinner? *Arabella's happy to join! She leaves for dinner with Emily! *Edward: Marco... your business is struggling. *Marco: Yes, well... Now you know MY secret. *Marco: I suppose you'll be telling everyone? *Edward: Of course not. *Edward: But why did you lie before? At the restaurant? *Marco: You know how father is... Or was... *Marco: Besides, I'm still hoping to hear Momma's 'secret for success' *Marco: I could sure use it now... *Edward: We're a family Marco, we should stick together - help each other. *Marco: Oh, you're going to help me now, eh? *Marco: So tell me - what did YOU do with your dollar? *Edward: Me? Oh, I don't even remember. *Edward: You? *Marco: A story for another time - right now I'm behind, as usual. Level 23 - Ghosts From The Past Even a sea wolf like Marco has weaknesses and regrets. *Marco's fishing, while others are busy. *Edward: Marco... *Edward: ...I wasn't exactly telling you the truth earlier.... *Edward: ..about the dollar, it is. *Marco: I figured... *Marco: I spent mine on this rod and reel. *Marco and Edward go to market zone. *Marco: I had big dreams of owning a chain of seafood restaurants. *Marco: Alas, the fish - they had other ideas. *Marco tries to leave. *Arabella: Marco! *Arabella goes to Marco, making angry! She gives something to him! *Arabella: Er… um... for luck. *Marco leaves the market. Emily goes to Arabella. *Emily: Arabella - I know it's none of my business, but are you and Marco together? *Arabella: No... *Arabella: Marco hardly spends time with anyone anymore... *Arabella: He's just never makes the time. Afterward *Marco enters the market, and he places his bag. *Edward: Marco - this reunion is IMPORTANT. *Marco: Why? It's not like he even knows who we are. *Marco: Hey, maybe that's a good thing, you know? *Marco: He might be more pleasant to be around. *Edward: Momma would want us to be a family. *Marco: Momma would have waited thirty years for him to return. *Marco: Me? I have other things to do. *Marco: Have fun of your reunion, Edward. *Marco leaves the market. Level 24 - A Cruise For Two What better place to talk things out than inside a boat? Prepare lunch for Edward and Marco. *Emily enters the market. *Edward: Maybe this was a mistake, Emily. *Emily: No matter what happens, Dad... *Emily: ...getting reacquainted with your brothers is NOT a mistake. *Emily: Besides, I have an idea. *Emily: Why don't you go fishing with Marco? *Emily: IF you're trapped on a boat together, you can talk without him leaving. *Edward: I don't know... That means I can't leave either. *Emily: I'll pack something special for you - you'll have a nice time, trust me! *Edward: I can't leave you two all alone here - who'd clean the tables? *Emily: I'll take care of the tables - don't worry about it, Edward. *They go back to work. During the level *Emily packs the picnic basket for Edward and Gino fishing. Afterward *Edward is in the marina boat with Gino, from the docks. *Gino: Edward, what are you doing here? *Edward: Trying to figure out if I need that round thingy or the oval thingy. *Marco: The orange floats are for the trap line. *Edward places the things. *Marco: Edward... I appreciate this, but fishing isn't a pastime for me... *Marco: ...it's my livelihood. I can't spend all day making small talk. *Edward: It's up to you, Marco. *Edward: We can stand here and argue all day, or you can take me fishing with you. *Edward: The tide is waiting, Marco. *Marco: Fine! *Edward: Great! Now... *Edward: How do we get the worms to sit still while we tie them on the hooks? Level 25 - Weathering The Storm The sea is so calm and endless, the brothers won’t have a choice but to open up. *On the sea, Edward and Marco are on the boat, fishing. *Marco: There's nothing biting... *Marco: I'm going to move the boat. *Edward: We've bene out for thirty minutes and you're moving the boat for the third time already? *Edawrd: I'm no expert, but... isn't waiting the whole idea? *Marco: You sound like Bella... *Edward: Well, then she sounds like a smart person. *Marco: 'Then she sounds like a smart person!' *Edward: Oh, boy... Here we go. *Marco: My name's Edward - I'm a big know-it-all!' *Edward: 'I know you are, but what am I!?' *Marco: 'I know you are but what am I?!' *Edward: Stop copying me. *Marco: 'Stop copying me!' *Edward: Enough! Afterward *Back at sea, Edward and Marco are still on the boat, fishing. *Edward: Look, I'm sorry I intruded, okay? But as long as we're out here... *Edward: ...we might as well make the most of our time together. *Marco: Why did you leave for Snuggford, Edward? *Edward: It was the land of opportunity, remember? *Edward: I thought I'd take over the world, have my own restaurant empire. *Edward: Instead I fell in love, raised a family... *Marco: Doesn't sound so bad... *Edward: What about you? Ever thought of settling down? *Marco: Once... *Marco: In the end she decided being with a fisherman was 'worse than being alone'. *Marco: One day,' she said. 'You'll be lost at sea, just like your father...' *Marco: ...and I'd be lost as well... only without you.' *Marco: Ironic, eh? Level 26 - Take The Bait Arabella opens her heart, but nothing is biting yet… *While seagulls eat, Emily enters the market. *Emily: You take good care of them. *Arabella: They take good care of us, too. *Arabella: Sometimes, I think they're half the reason people still shop here... *Arabella: Honestly, I envy Pietro and Carmela... *Arabella: You never have to be apart when you have wings. *Arabella: If your beloved was out at sea, you could join them whenever you wanted. *Emily: Why don't you tell Marco how you feel? *Arabella: There never seems to be the time... *Arabella: He's rarely here, and even when he is, I feel like he's still at sea... *Emily: Patience is the wellspring of love and respect. *Emily: You DESERVE as much. Afterward *At the sea, Edward and Marco are still fishing. *Marco: Did you ever think that maybe there IS no secret ingredient? *Marco: Or maybe there IS, but it didn't help as much as Poppa thinks it did. *Marco: He may have been hard on us, but at least he and Momma were happy. *There was something! *Edward: Marco! *Marco: Hold on, let me finish this thought. *Marco: Hard work, family - maybe THAT'S the 'secret'. *Edward: Marco - you've got something! *Marco: You really think so? Well, I've been thinking about it a lot. *Marco: No! I mean - you've got a fish on the line! *Marco tries to pull the rod. *Marco: Argh! Edward, help! *Edward helps Marco with it! *Marco & Edward: WHOOOOOAAAAA!! *The boat rapidly moving! *Marco & Edward: WHOOOOOAAAAA!! *The boat moves very fast! Level 27 - Message in a Bottle Sometimes you find insight in the least expected places… *At the sea, there was a big catch! *Marco: It's... gasp... it's a beast! *Marco: Must be... gasp... eighty pounds if it's an ounce! *'Fishing big' *Edward" … I need a nap. *Edward takes a nap. *There was a fish! *Marco: Fish on! *Edward attempts to pull the fishing rod! *The boat is moving! *Edward: Aaaggh! *MarcoL Pull it in! I'm going! *Edward: Don't let go of my feet! *Marco pulls Edward. *Marco: Just for a second! *Edward: NO! *Marco & Edward: WHOOOOOAAAAA!! *The boat is going off fast! *Marco & Edward: WHOOOOOAAAAA!! *And it goes off again! *'Back in Fish Market'... *Emily: Hey! Where did all this trash come from? *Arabella: I don't know, but I guess we should clean it up... *They go back to work. During the level *Emily cleans up all the trash in the market! Afterward *Vito fishes for the trash. Arabella looks for the boat and trash. *Vito: Everything alright, miss? *Arabella: Oops! Sorry - I didn't see you there... *Arabella: … But all this trash looks familiar... *Vito: You wouldn't believe what people throw into the ocean these days. *Arabella: Things are tough on fisherman. *Vito: Oh, it's not all bad... it's all about timing... *Vito: ...and knowing what you're looking for... *Arabella: I could sure use a little help with that right now... *Vito: Well, I found something earlier that might be useful. *Vito takes the bottles with or w/o messages. *Vito: I've been told some mottles have a message inside... *Vito: ...but this bottle has one ON it. Maybe it'll help? *Arabella: 'Fresh Orange Juice, Good Things Are Worth Waiting For' *Vito: Did it help? *Arabella: More than you know! Level 28 - Two Nice Catches '' he sea is full of fish, but not all of them are worth the same.'' *The boat has arrived. Evelyn and Paige enter the docks. *Paige: Grapaaaaaa! *Marco: Go on, Edward - I'll take care of the boat. *Edward: You sure? *Marco: Of course! This isn't the first time I've caught a lot of fish. *Marco: And Edward... *Marco: ...thank you. *Edward goes to Paige, picking up, kiss and places down. *Edward, Evelyn and Paige leave the docks. *Marco: Holy Mackerel! That's a lot of fish! *Marco: I hope Emily and Bella can give me a hand with this! During the level *Emily hands Marco's deliveries! Afterward *Arabella and Marco unloads the boat. Vittorio fishing. *Vito: That's quite a catch you have there. You should be proud! *Marco: Who would have thought that on top of everything I was doing... *Marco: ...top of the line gear, sonar, expensive bait... *Marco: All it took was a little patience to nab all these fish? *Vito: I wasn't talking about the fish. *Vito keeps fishing. Level 29 - The Secret To success What if the secret to happiness was easier and closer than we think? *Arabella does the grill. *Edward: Marco? I thought you'd be out on the water by now. *Edward: Marco? *Marco: Hmm? *Marco stands up. *Marco: Oh! Edward, I was waiting for you. *Marco: I thought we might go out fishing again. *Edward: Okay. *Marco: Would you excuse me for a moment? *Emily enters the market. *Mraco: I um... I'm going to hit the water now. *Arabella: Okay, good luck. *Marco: So... I might be gone a while... *Arabella: Mm hmm. *Mraco: C'mon, Edward. *Edward and Marco leave the market. *Emily makes Arabella proud. Afterward *There was a trash in the beach. *Marco: What the-? *Marco: Oh, it's you... *Vito: Good evening, master fisherman! *Marco: Er… yeah... that's me. *Vito: Boy, you must be a great success in these parts! *Vito: Your father must be so proud! *Marco: To be honest, I'm not so sure about either. *Vito: What's wrong? *Marco: I spent my whole life thinking about the secret to a successful life... *Marco: ...and now I'm not so sure if there is one.. *Vito: I think... *Vito: ...the secret to a successful life if yours to discover... Level 30 - Two To Go Thank you, Marco and Arabella! Now – time to see what Gino’s been up to! *Marco: Thanks for the advice, old man! Good luck with your uh... *Marco gives. *Marco: ...fishing? *Vito gets the bottle. Marco leaves the dock. *Vito: At last! That's the last one. *Filippo and Balky enter the docks. *Filippo: AH=HEM? *Vito: Filippo, right? *Filippo: How many times are you going to wander off? *Filippo: Balky here has been worried sick! *Balky: Hee-haw! *Vito: Okay, okay - I'll go with you. *Vito: Looks like my job here is done. The waters are clear of garbage of last. Afterward *Edward and Marco enter the market. *Edward: Marco - Emily and I are heading off. *Edward: We'll be visiting Gino's farm tomorrow. *Marco: Oh... *Mraco: Look, Edward - about the reunion... *Marco: ...it sounds like fun. Count me in. *Marco: Actually... it sounds like it could be the perfect moment to share MY secret with you guys... *Emily: Great! Should we add a 'plus one' for you? *Marco: I'll let you know... *Marco goes to Arabella. *Edward: Do you think it will work out? *Emily: I don't know... Why don't we give them some space to find out? *Edward: I'll warn you, Gino will be a tough nut to crack. *Emily: We'd better get started then. *Emily and Edward now leave Marco's Fish Market.